Dumb Dog
by TheyreSkittlesStupid
Summary: Hanabi and Kiba have been friends ever Hanabi accompanied Team 8 on a mission years ago. Now that she's older, and as the Hokage's Ball approaches, Hanabi starts to question her feelings for her best friend. KibaHana oneshot.


Hanabi watched with amusement as the man in front of her worked to sputter out a response to her recent announcement.

Finally he managed. "You can_not_ be going to the Hokage's ball with Sarutobi Konohamaru! I won't allow it!" Kiba yelled.

"And _why_ exactly am I not allowed?" Hanabi replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's wrong with Konohamaru-kun?"

Kiba stiffened when she added the friendly honorific, but he managed out, "He's a little hellion. He only wants to get strong to become the next Hokage. He won't care about you. Plus, he only has a good name from his grandfather. He's not so special."

The Hyuuga girl laughed. "The way you describe him is just like how you'd describe Naruto, and I don't see you making a big deal about my sister- _your teammate_- dating him. And true, his grandfather was the third Hokage, and his uncle was one of the Twelve Elite Guardians, but he's not that shabby on his own. He fought valiantly for Konoha when Pain attacked. But don't freak," she added, crossing her legs Indian-style on the couch where she sat, "it's not a _date_ date. It's just that I'm a daughter of the Hyuuga's main house, I'm seventeen, and it wouldn't be dignified if I went to something as important as the Hokage's ball without an escort. So my father set this up, not me and Konohamaru."

"I thought Neji usually takes you to stuff like this," grumbled the dog-nin.

"Now that he and TenTen are officially engaged it wouldn't be proper," Hanabi shrugged. "Formal partnerships outweigh escort duties."

Quite honestly Kiba's extreme reaction was a surprise to Hanabi. Since she tagged along with her big sister and Team Eight on a small mission seven years ago, she and Kiba had become good friends. They'd grown even closer in the past two years, after Neji was declared the Hyuuga heir: fewer heiress classes meant more free time. Plus, with Hinata dating Naruto, there was nobody on the clan compound to hang out with. Luckily Kiba was usually available, but he was just a friend. He shouldn't be worried about stuff like this. However, this could just be because of his inborn personality.

The nice, though at the moment weird, thing about him was how outspoken and energetic he could be. Hanabi had grown up in a world of hierarchies, judgments, and rules. Even she had to admit that this had turned her into quite a snob. It was just so refreshing to be around someone where she didn't have to watch her posture or hold her tongue. She said, "Shit," for the first time last year and it felt wonderful. Of course, this meant that he never held back either.

What was also great was the brother-sister dynamic they had going on. Because she had been raised with the mindset that her older sister was a failure and a disgrace, even now her relationship with Hinata was a little rocky. And Neji had never been very brotherly toward her- first it was because she was part of the main house, then it was because he had enough of his own problems to worry about. But with Kiba she could ask for advice, look for answers, vent about what she hated, and learn about life on the, as she called it, "outside."

Aside from attending the Academy, Hanabi was never allowed outside the Hyuuga compound until she was seven. There was a change in her father after the Chunin exams and he started going against some of the less logical Hyuuga customs— solitude until age nine being one of them. (The reason the elders gave for this rule was that the Hyuuga clan had too many enemies – it wasn't safe to send a defenseless child out among possible assassins and kidnappers. In actuality, the reason was to heighten the child's perceptions of "them" and "us" to add to his already mighty ego.) From Kiba she learned how to order food at casual restaurants, bargain lower prices with shopkeepers, climb trees with hands, and ride a giant dog.

Often Hanabi wished for him to be younger. He would have made the perfect boyfriend were he not five years older than her. However, as she progressed to her late teens this difference would matter less…

No. Stop right there, she told herself. It would be stupid to get a crush on Kiba. She was briefly infatuated with him when she was thirteen, but thankfully she came down from that cloud quickly. Not only was it improbable that he would feel the same way, but it had started to make their friendship weird. And as appealing as Kiba may be, a crush was not worth their friendship.

She still found it funny how irked he was that she was going to the Hokage's ball with Konohamaru.

"He just seems too… I dunno, spastic or something for you," Kiba all but whined.

"Look who's talking. I spend half my day with a downright _dog_ who thinks it's hilarious when he gets a noodle to come out both nostrils," Hanabi retorted, still shivering at the memory.

"Touché," admitted Kiba. "Okay, then why isn't 'Kono-kun' going with that Moegi chick? His teammate?"

"He wanted to ask her, but his teammate Udon beat him to it. Apparently Udon's reasoning was that Konohamaru would find a date no matter what; Udon couldn't be so sure for himself. So he played it safe."

The Hyuuga girl watched him as he mulled this over for a minute. "Come on, Kiba, what's the big deal? What, are you jealous?"

To her surprise he turned slightly pink and looked away. However, his face was back to normal so fast she wasn't sure if it had all been in her head. "Really, Hanabi? You think it would even be possible for an Inuzuka to have a crush on a Hyuuga? You're all too hoity-toity for our tastes."

"You went out with Hinata before, remember?" the girl said with a smirk. "Back when you were fifteen? When Naruto was still away training? Didn't think she was too hoity-toity then, did you?"

The doglike boy rolled his eyes. "No need to remind me of the details— I was there, I remember what happened. And Hinata was different, she was a teammate. She wasn't raised by you guys to be a stuck-up little prick. Or prickette, I should say."

"So I'm a prickette then?" she huffed. "Well, true Hyuugas wouldn't date any ruffians like the Inuzuka anyway. You are far too brutish and uncouth for _our_ tastes, I can assure you."

"But at least we're fun," Kiba said with a grin. He reached over and trapped Hanabi in a loose headlock.

"Don't think I didn't see that coming, Dog Boy," she said, still not breaking his hold. "I just wanted to give you a small taste of victory for a change."

"I could whoop your ass until you turned fourteen," Kiba argued as he let her go. "And even now I still win about half the time."

The Hyuuga girl laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let's not get into numbers. Anyway, I think you should get going. Father wanted to see me privately and I think you've overstayed your welcome."

"Fine. Akamaru's probably getting lonely anyway," Kiba sighed. "I still don't get you Hyuugas and your no-pets rule."

"Too hoity-toity, I guess," Hanabi said with a smile. She walked Kiba to the door, gave him a hug, and prepared herself for the uncertainty that she always felt when having to approach Hiashi.

O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi approached her father's office and knocked softly on the door. "Come in," she heard Hiashi call. She opened the door and stepped in.

The room was just as one would imagine the office of the head of one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha's office would look. Scrolls and books lined the shelves along the wall, elegant paintings were hung around the room, and right in the center was a huge maple desk which Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting behind.

He spared just a glance upward to check who it was, then gestured to one of the luxurious chairs in front of him. "Sit down, Hanabi," he commanded.

With a slight nod the girl obeyed.

As usual, her father made her wait for a few more minutes as he finished reading and signing the papers in front of him. Hanabi sat without fidgeting, as she had been taught. Finally, he looked up.

"The Hokage's ball is next week," he stated.

"Yes, Father," answered Hanabi. Surely he hadn't thought she'd forgotten, right?

"And you shall be attending with Sarutobi Konohamaru, correct?"

"Yes, Father, you made those arrangements," she answered, still feeling confused. By this age her father generally didn't review the ground facts with her; it was assumed that she was old enough to remember the basics herself.

Hiashi paused. He seemed to be searching for the best way to say something. "Do you _want_ to go with Sarutobi Konohamaru?"

Hanabi was silent, taken aback by this question. As radical as her father had become over the last ten years he'd never asked her opinion on something as menial as a ball. She'd never even considered having the option to turn down her father's arrangement. "I- I don't know," she said honestly, horrified by her stutter in her father's presence.

Did she want to attend the Hokage's ball with Konohamaru? He was attractive enough, both physically and personality-wise. She didn't know him extremely well, but on the occasions they had spoken he had always been both respectful and interesting. True, he was two years older than her, but in situations like this age was rarely a determining factor. And he was still a teenager, which counted for something. But did she want to go with him?

Stalling for time while she thought, she asked, "Why would you like to know, if I may ask?"

Hiashi leaned back in his chair. "Well, I noticed you and that Inuzuka conversing often, and I didn't know if you…" He trailed off, uncustomary of his usually precise speech.

Oh, so it was just to see if she and Kiba had anything going on! "Oh, we're just friends, father, don't worry. I'm sure he's too old for me anyhow."

"He's your sister's age, making it a five-year difference," Hiashi said. "That's not unheard of; I was four years older than your mother."

"But he's an Inuzuka, as well," Hanabi said in a rush, unsure as to why she was arguing against her friend. "Hyuugas never partner with Inuzukas outside missions and squads."

"The Inuzuka clan is well-respected, even if some of their customs are a bit… unorthodox when compared to ours. And he seems respectful enough, in addition to having a good reputation." Hiashi looked at Hanabi as if evaluating her. "I see nothing wrong with him; if I did I would hardly be giving you the option to go with him to the Hokage's ball. But I leave it as your decision."

Hanabi bit her tongue and tried to think. Going to the ball with Kiba could be fun. Heck, anything with Kiba was fun. She could go to an enemy hideout on an assassination mission with him and he could make it fun.

But this wasn't a mission. This was a date. And she felt that if she went with Kiba instead of Konohamaru, it would become far more of a date-date. She wouldn't mind that so much, but she worried what it would do to her friendship with Kiba… As she decided before, she felt their friendship was definitely not worth a crush. Yet he had been so strange when she said she was going with Konohamaru…

"I… will go with Sarutobi Konohamaru," she said hesitantly. "It's for the best."

Hiashi nodded, not asking what she meant and not prying any further. "Very well. I shall visit his house today to make final arrangements. It would be best if you joined me."

"Okay, Father," Hanabi said, standing up. "I'll go get ready." She couldn't help but wonder as she walked out the door: _Did I make the right choice?_

O.o.O.o.O

The following week went by in a flurry of activity and it was now the night of the Hokage's ball.

Hanabi stood in her bedroom in her dress, which she had gone shopping for with Hinata in a rare moment of sister bonding. It was a navy blue halter top with sequins on the front and ruffles on the skirt. It fell to the floor even when she was wearing four-inch silver heels. It wasn't very traditional, but it made her look good.

She was sitting at her vanity dabbing on makeup when her door opened. She heard a quiet voice ask, "Can I come in, Hanabi?"

"Sure, Hinata," she responded. She was surprised to hear her sister's old voice come back; ever since she had gotten together with Naruto she had become much stronger, and that included a more assertive tone of voice. She only got squeaky when she felt out of place or awkward anymore. Hanabi wondered what could have her so uncomfortable.

Hinata entered and looked around. She, like Hinata, had gone less traditional in her dress and chose a spaghetti-strapped black dress. Her hair was done up in a bun. Her ruby red lips pursed as she tried to find the best place to sit. Eventually she just pulled a small ottoman up next to her younger sister and perched daintily on it.

Hanabi turned to her. "What is it?" She hadn't intended it to come out harshly but still saw her sister wince slightly. She instantly felt guilty; how horrible it must be to know that your younger sister was raised to hate you.

"I just wanted to know if you needed any help getting ready," Hinata said, still squeaky.

Hanabi didn't fully buy it, but she nodded. "Sure. Could you help me with this clip? I've never been good with my hair."

Hinata nodded and took the sparkling clip Hanabi held out to her. She tucked Hanabi's hair behind her ear, save for her signature lock that always fell in between her eyes, and clipped it back. "There you go," she said, smiling.

Hanabi finished applying her pink lipstick and smiled. "Konohamaru should be proud to call me his date."

To her surprise Hanabi saw Hinata almost cringe when she said that. She turned around. "Okay, why did you really come in here? It wasn't just to help me get pretty."

The purple-haired girl bit her lower lip. "I just— I've heard things. About you and…and Kiba."

"What?" Hanabi said, startled. "No, no, we're not— do you think?— Wait, have people been?— We're just friends, I swear— Have there been—"

"Oh, no, don't worry! Nothing like that!" Hinata said quickly and Hanabi felt a little relieved to hear her normal voice back. "I've just… I've noticed you two getting pretty close, and he's mentioned you more often when we're on missions, and even Father said that he's wondered things. I'm not accusing you of anything, I'm just asking what's going on."

"Oh." Hanabi felt her cheeks getting warm. First off, she now felt like a total idiot for starting to go off like that before she even knew what her sister was asking. Second off, Kiba had been talking about her? That was new. "Well, we're just friends. Always have been. Always will be."

Although Hinata nodded Hanabi sensed she didn't fully believe her. "All right then. I guess I'll be going then; Naruto should be here soon." She walked over to the door, but stopped in the middle of sliding it open. After a pause, she said, "But, just so you know, Hanabi, I'd be okay if anything did happen between you and Kiba. I doubt I'm the one holding you back, but just in case, don't worry about it." And with that she opened the door and was gone.

Hanabi stared at the door after she left. She sighed. "Why does everybody keep asking about me and Kiba?" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Sighing again, she got up and headed out the door.

O.o.O.o.O

Hanabi suppressed a sigh as she looked around the room. There were hundreds of other people there ranging in age from twelve to eighty. A band played music from the stage and a few dozen couples were swaying on the dance floor. Everybody was dressed to the nines, mostly in formal kimonos, and Hanabi had received a few harsh glares from the Hyuuga elders when she showed up in noticeably western wear. But she didn't care; she was no longer heir to the clan, so what they thought mattered much less to her now.

Konohamaru was a perfectly respectable date as well. He had brought her a corsage and complimented her when they first met up, and they had danced a few times during the course of the night. He had kept her laughing and gotten a few good conversations going, but she couldn't shake the feeling that this just wasn't how it was supposed to be – and it didn't help that she caught him making goo-goo eyes at Moegi a few times.

"You should have asked her earlier," she remarked after she caught him for the fifth time. "Or just told Udon how you felt about her and asked if he could lay off."

"He already knows," Konohamaru muttered. "And he doesn't like her that way, he just felt that it would be humiliating if he couldn't find a date to this thing. He told me I can ask her out the day this is over, or even the hour after it's over if I can't wait."

"That's actually kind of cute," Hanabi commented. "But it was a jerk move of him to ask her to this even though he knew you had feelings for her."

"I never thought I'd hear a Hyuuga say 'jerk move.'" Konohamaru laughed.

"There's a first for everything," Hanabi laughed back. "Kiba taught it to me."

"Actually, I was wondering, why didn't you go with him?" Konohamaru asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Aren't you two super close?"

"Oh come on, even you too?" Hanabi said, rolling her eyes. "I barely knew you before tonight and even you're asking about me and Kiba?"

"Hey, don't get mad, it was just something Naruto mentioned when I told him I was coming here with you," Konohamaru said, holding up his hands in the universal "whoa" gesture. "It doesn't matter to me."

"Sorry. I guess I kind of snapped." Hanabi blushed. "It's just weird, the last time I thought of me and Kiba as a couple was probably four years ago, and now in the span of a week my dad, my sister, and you have all asked me if something was going on between us. I just think it's weird, because we've been friends for years and nothing's happened, so I don't know where all of this is suddenly coming from."

Konohamaru chuckled. "You think you've got it bad – I've been teased about Moegi since before we were placed on the same genin team, and I didn't even start having feelings for her until last year. Actually, I think all the hype about us getting together was what made it take so long for me to start seeing her for what she really was: a beautiful, smart woman who's everything I could want. I just hope she feels the same way."

"Well she'd better or you're screwed," Hanabi said with a smile. "This is actually really cute; I've never heard a guy talk so much about the woman he loves, and so sweetly."

"And this is actually really funny; I never thought I'd hear a Hyuuga say the word 'screwed' either." Konohamaru smirked. "Kiba's influence again?"

At Hanabi's reluctant nod, Konohamaru looked around. After verifying that nobody important was within earshot, he bent closer. "I want you to be honest- and not with me, but with yourself. Don't even nod on the outside if you don't want to. But I know what it's like to like someone and not realize it. You get really, really happy around them without noticing that it's because of them. You remember pointless details about your times together. Your heart skips a beat when you hear their name. Just talking to them can brighten your whole day. And you smile whenever you say their name. I'm only asking you more seriously because the longer you hide it, even if you hide it without trying, the worse it'll get." He looked straight into her eyes. "You smiled every time Kiba was brought up. Like I said, you don't have to tell me anything. Just be honest with yourself."

Instinctively Hanabi wanted to exclaim "What? No!" and then laugh and change the subject. But as she opened her mouth to answer, she started to think about everything Konohamaru said. A whole different side of her came out around Kiba- a happier, more carefree side. She could remember meaningless conversations they'd had, and details like how far he could shoot his farthest spitball. She always felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her chest after having spent some time with him. She instantly paid attention when his name was used. And though she wasn't sure, according to Konohamaru she smiled every time his name was spoken…

"Oh, shit," she murmured.

"I'll take that as a yes," Konohamaru smirked. "Now, I know I just made your life a hell of a lot more complicated, but you'll thank me in the long run."

"I'll bet," she said sarcastically. "So what does this accomplish?"

"Now just decide if you want to act on it or spend the next who-knows-how-long waiting to see if he does something. Your call, but I do have a recommendation."

"No! The whole reason I didn't want to fall for Kiba was because he's my best friend! And I wouldn't risk that for anything!" Hanabi became aware that her voice was rising and she quieted down again. "Honestly, Konohamaru, why did you do this to me? This isn't like you and Moegi, we aren't teammates, we aren't even the same age! How can I even look at him the same way again?"

"Well, you can start now, he's over there," Konohamaru said, nodding over Hanabi's shoulder. She whirled around and saw Kiba standing about twenty yards away, wearing a tuxedo, holding a drink, and chatting with a short brunette woman.

She could feel the blood draining from her face. "He has…a date…"

"They could just be friends; I'm sure half the people under twenty here are just with friends," Konohamaru mused.

"He's twenty-two," Hanabi said.

"Oh. Right."

Hanabi knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't help but ogle Kiba as he laughed easily with the woman, putting his hand on her arm and grinning constantly. The woman's back was to Hanabi, so she couldn't see who it was, but she hated her immediately.

As if from a long distance she heard Konohamaru's voice: "Well, in his defense, he knew you were going with me, so he couldn't go with you anyway."

"I should've done it," Hanabi whispered. "I should have told my father."

"Eh?"

Hanabi explained, "My father asked me if I really wanted to go with you, or if I wanted to go with Kiba. I had nothing against you, but I actually would have preferred to go with Kiba—

no offense— but I said I'd still go with you because I was afraid of liking Kiba and ruining our friendship. And now I've realized I'm in love with him just in time to see him with another girl. He hasn't had a girlfriend in two years, and just as soon as I realize I want him, he gets one." She wrapped her arms around herself. "What rotten luck."

"Well, that's more of a Hyuuga phrase," Konohamaru said. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, let's go outside."

"No… No, I want to talk to him." Hanabi couldn't be sure where this surge of bravery was coming from, and she wasn't sure if she should follow it, but she was going to take a risk. "I'll meet you outside if it doesn't go well."

Konohamaru nodded. "Go do your thing."

He drifted away and Hanabi took a few deep breaths. She could do this. Before she could change her mind she marched over to where Kiba and his date stood laughing and drinking.

"Oh, hey, Hanabi!" Kiba said with a huge grin when she approached them. And the thing was, he actually looked happy to see her. In fact, he looked thrilled to see her.

The bastard.

"Hello, Kiba," Hanabi said, far more formally than she normally would to him. "Would it be okay if we spoke somewhere private?"

"Oh, uh, sure," Kiba said. He looked slightly off-balance. He handed his drink to the woman with him and only then did Hanabi notice the red fang marks on her cheeks. "Hold this for me, would you, sis?"

"Sure," Hana replied as she winked at Hanabi. "Don't keep him too long."

As Hanabi realized she had been wrong the bravado began to seep out of her. But she couldn't turn back now- she was already in too deep. The two of them wandered off and soon found themselves in the hallway outside the room.

"So what's up?" asked Kiba, smiling. "Get sick of your little 'Kono-kun' so soon?"

"I never called him Kono-kun," Hanabi said. She could feel a blush forming. She needed a subject to talk about, one that would justify why she wanted to speak with him in private…

"You looked kind of surprised when you looked at my sister," Kiba said after a short, awkward pause. "You've met her before, right?"

"Yeah, I've talked to her a few times," Hanabi said, hoping he wouldn't make the connection as to _why_ she looked surprised.

Of course, he was a ninja, so that wouldn't go missed. "Did you think she was my legitimate date or something?"

"Well, from the back I couldn't tell who it was, and she curled her hair a little. Plus you never said you were going, so of course I would be a little surprised." The blush kept creeping, she knew it.

"Nah, I just thought she could use a break. She's been raising that kid twenty-four, seven, so I thought it'd be good for her to get out and socialize a little." He grinned. "And if she's going with her kid brother it's pretty obvious she's available."

Hanabi nodded. There was another pause.

Kiba cocked his head. "So, um, why exactly did you want to see me in private?"

Hanabi opened and shut her mouth a few times. Finally she'd come up with an excuse, she just needed to make sure it was phrased the right way. "I just, well, I heard some people talking about us. It seems like a few people think we're an item. I was just curious if you'd heard any of that too."

To her astonishment Kiba's face turned bright red. She waited patiently as he swallowed a few times, looking like he was trying to piece together a sentence in his mind.

He eventually turned back to his normal tan skin tone and took a deep breath. He swallowed. "Was one of those, by any chance, your dad?" When she nodded he asked, "And was Hinata another?"

"Yes again…why do you ask?" Hanabi's brow furrowed.

"Well, I was the reason your dad asked you about that."

"Obviously, he wouldn't have asked if I wanted to go with you if you weren't—"

"No, I know that, I mean that I _asked him_ about it."

Hanabi blinked. "What?"

Kiba took a deep breath, and then started talking really quickly. "I knew that the Hyuuga clan was a lot more formal than mine, but I wanted to ask you to the ball, so I talked to your dad one day. I asked him if he'd be okay with me asking you to the ball and he told me that he'd already planned for Konohamaru going with you but he looked really thoughtful so I thought he might change his mind, but that's why I was so crazy when you told me that day that you were still going with Konohamaru. Later he told me that he asked you if you didn't want to go with him but you decided to still go with him, even after your dad specifically mentioned me. But he said he didn't really believe you, if that made me feel any better.

"So I asked Hinata if she knew anything, or if you talked about me at all. She said she didn't really know, but you guys didn't talk very much about personal stuff anyway, and she'd try to find out and tonight she told me that she mentioned me to you and you just got overly defensive." He stopped and looked down at her. "And I'm positive I just demolished our friendship, but I figured I'd just get it out in the open: I've been in love with you for almost three years now, but because you were so young I couldn't do anything about it. Even now you're only seventeen and I'm twenty-two, but soon enough that won't matter. I've waited this long, and if you feel the same way I can wait a little longer."

Hanabi was speechless. For a while she stood just staring at Kiba, her mouth flopping open and closed like a fish's. "Three years… What about when you were with Ino?" Granted, it was probably not the most important thing she could have asked about, but it was the most comprehensive question that came to mind.

"We were upfront about this from the beginning: I was in love with you, but you were fifteen; she was in love with Shikamaru, but he was with Temari."

She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around it. "But- why didn't you tell me?"

"Come on, you were a kid! Still are, technically. And we're such good of friends, it seemed stupid to risk all that." He swallowed and she could see him starting to sweat. "Are you mad at me?"

To general surprise Hanabi started laughing. It started out quiet, but continued to grow louder and louder until her roars of laugher could be heard up and down the hallway. She put her hands on her knees as she laughed even harder and for the life of her she couldn't see what was so funny.

"Are, um, you okay?" Kiba asked hesitantly as he put his hand on her back.

"Yeah, never better," Hanabi said as she stood back upright. "This is all just so unreal." With that she flung her arms around Kiba's neck and hugged him tightly. "You dumb dog! You idiotic man!"

"I know?" Kiba said uncertainly.

"I don't even know what I'm saying or what I'm doing," said Hanabi as she loosened her hold on his neck. "But my night just got so much better!"

Kiba laughed. "Come on, let's go back inside." He looked around, checked that there was nobody important in sight, and kissed her on the lips. Nothing too long, nothing too fancy, but both of them were blushing as they pulled apart.

Hanabi couldn't remember being so happy. She could even understand why Hinata spent so much time with Naruto, if this was how she felt all the time. Of course she knew that they wouldn't really be able to have a _real_ relationship until she was of age, but she knew he would wait. He wouldn't mind. And as he took her hand in his and kissed it, she knew she wouldn't mind either.


End file.
